In building construction, drywall interior panels become spattered with debris such as "texture" coatings and stray particles of sprayed acoustic ceiling material. This debris must be removed before the drywall can be painted. Prior removal tools are hand scrapers with stiff blades about 0.6 m (2 ft.) long or less, or sanding poles which have pads of sandpaper on long handles. Since actual walls are not precisely flat, a prior stiff scraper blade will miss the low spots and must be passed repeatedly over the surface. Prior scrapers, hence, are limited in length, and work more slowly than is desirable.